runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleeping Beauty
Official Description Development Team * Developer: Valencia I., Berus, Coroxn, Hyperactive and FEAR. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L. * Quality Assurance: Hyperactive and Coroxn * Audio: Elf Musician, Lord Iorwerth, Arianwyn |items = *Pestle and Mortar *Round vial *4 Eguella leaves *Orange juice *3 Basil *2 Manticore stings *5 Queen Dire Wolf's teeth |kills = * Bull Manticore - Level 601 * Equella Guardian - Level 85 * Queen Dire Wolf - Level 188 }} Sleepy Head, Sleepy Much, or Sleepy Sick? Begin the quest by talking to Queen Naiguizi in Cardiff Palace. *Player: Greetings, my Queen. *Queen Naiguizi: ... zzz.... h...hm...? *Player: Are you okay? *Queen Naiguizi: ... zzz.... h....slee...zz.....py.... *Player: Uhh... right... Are you sure you are okay? Sounds like you keep falling asleep every time you- *Queen Naiguizi: I'M SLEEPING, LEAVE ME BE! *she starts to fall back asleep again* *King Dlyphwyn: Player, don't even try it. Even I tried waking up my wife, and she keeps falling back asleep! *Player: *sigh* Well, what can I do? *King Dlyphwyn: Well, I'm not really good at Herblore, but maybe if you go speak to Gwir, she could help you out there. *Player: Alrighty then! Gwir's Cure to Sleep. Teleport or walk to Lletya (It's recommended to teleport unless you are wearing Crystal Quiver Level 4 from the Isfadar tasks, where, you can evade all of the traps in Isafdar.) and talk to Gwir north of Arianwyn's position. *Player: Hello Gwir! *Gwir: Greetings to you to, Player! *Player: Do you know anything about Queen Naiguizi's condition? She seems to be sleeping, and ever since I met her, she started to sleep more and more. *Gwir: Ahh, that would be narcolepsy. *Player: What's narcolepsy? *Gwir: Narcolepsy is a chronic sleep disorder, or dyssomnia, characterized by ESD in which a person experiences extreme fatigue and possibly falls asleep at inappropriate times, such as protecting kingdoms from zombies or guarding a marketplace which is full of thieves. Narcoleptics usually experience disturbed nocturnal sleep and an abnormal daytime sleep pattern, which is often confused with insomnia. When a narcoleptic falls asleep they usually never get up, and keep on sleeping until they feel that they are not tired anymore. A normal person can wake up at any time, but people with narcolepsy can take days, not even years to wake up. *Player: Too long, didn't hear. But I see where your going with it. How do we cure it? *Gwir: To cure it, we will need to make an Anti-sleeping potion. That will require five teeth from a Queen Dire Wolf, two stings from a Bull Manticore, four leaves from an Equella plant, three basil leaves, and some orange juice. I can tell you how to make them if you want to. If Yes: *Gwir: The teeth can be a challenge to get, as you are attempting to take on the Queen of all the Dire Wolves. You will need to defeat her with all you've got, and pick her teeth out once she is dead. They can be tough to get, and you could get jabbed a bit if you pull them out. *Gwir: Next, you will need to kill two Manticores to get it's sting. Bull Manticores are quite deadly though, so you should stay extra careful when approaching them. *Gwir: After that, you will need Equella Leafs. They grow in the mountains east of Lletya, though keep on your guard for any guardians that may want to protect em! *Gwir: Basil... Basil can be found in the grove not so far from the Shrine of the Forbidden God, though it's far far east. *Gwir: At last, the orange juice, you just need to grab an orange and squeeze it into a Round Vial. The vitamin C inside of it should help with mixing the chemicals. *Player: Alright, I will get to it! Gathering the Ingredients To get the teeth is no easy task. Head to the forests of Isafdar until you find a cave. Enter it and you will see a small cave where there are a bunch of Rogues. Just go past it, none of them are aggressive. Exit the cave and you will end up in a different part of Isafdar. Head more south and you will see a bunch of Level 88 Dire Wolves, and a level 188 Queen Dire Wolf. Beware, the wolf can hit up to 640 damage in melee if you are not prepared. Kill it and it will drop it's teeth. Head to Eagles' Peak next, and take the same path like you did in Dark Lord's Ascent and you will find the level 601 Bull Manticore. To look how strong it is, look at that guide that is above. Once it's dead, it will drop the stings. Take them and teleport to Mikyo. Teleport to Mikyo, but first, if you do not know where the shrine is, go and talk to Satoshi. *Player: Satoshi, do you know where I can get Basil leaves from? *Satoshi: Mhm. Go north of Mikyo to the shrine. They grow lots of them outside of the temple gardens. *Player: Thank you! *Satoshi: No problem. Head to the Eastern Shrine and pick 3 Basil leaves. Teleport back to Lletya. For the last part, go to the summit of Lletya's mountains and pick a Eguella leaf. A level 85 Eguella Guardian will appear. Kill him and pick it again. You will have to do this 3 more times to get the leaves. Once you are done, get some Molten Glass, make a Round Vial, then go to a bank or pick an orange from the orange trees that grow in Lletya and squeeze it into the Round Vial. Put all of the ingredients inside and travel back to Cardiff. Awaken *Travel to Cardiff and talk to the King. *King Dlyphwyn: Hello Player, any luck? *Player: I got this potion. I hope this works. *King Dlphywyn: Good! Use it on her. Use the potion on the queen, and she will start drinking it. Talk to the King. *King Dlphywyn: I hope she wakes up soon, and I hope it works. *Player: Keep hoping, by this rate, she should be up in no time! Rewards * * Trivia *On the first day of release, the spoilers read: "It seems that the Queen wasn't the only one who was asleep. The writers of Spoiler Maker Inc. had not woken up yet! Please wait for Gwir to help with this problem tomorrow." *On the Adventures log, it read: "A sleeping queen? Just make her drink an anti-sleep potion and BAM, shes up!" *Gwir's comment about narcolepsy was a direct quote from an actual Wikipedia article about Narcolepsy, with some words remodeled such as "protecting kingdoms from zombies" and "guarding a marketplace which is full of thieves". The protecting kingdoms from zombies is a reference to the Defender of Varrock quest, and the guarding a marketplace which is full of thieves is a reference to the guards in East Ardougne breaking sweat every day attempting to kill thieves.